Éclair
by Hydrilla
Summary: Pertama kalinya ia melihat Sakura, di tengah hamparan salju dengan sepotong éclair, membuatnya jatuh cinta. Sasuke pikir, ini cinta pertamanya. Sasuke pikir, Sakura adalah ladang kebahagiaan di tengah gersangnya perang dunia. Namun, semuanya harus terombang-ambing oleh kebenaran yang diungkapkan oleh sang kakak. Lantas, bagaimana hubungan mereka?/ Setting PDII, OS, For SSFD2014!


_**Naruto and All Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story and Plot belongs to Me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ÉCLAIR**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Special for SasuSaku Fanday 2014 \(**__** ̂O ̂**__**)/**_

_**.**_

_**Fan-fiksi ini jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna. Kritik, saran, dan pendapat diterima dengan senang hati :)**_

_**-oOo-**_

_Sasuke Rachmaninoff_ berjalan pelan menyusuri trotoar jalan di _St. Petersburg_. Semuanya terlihat putih, tertutup salju yang memantulkan cahaya matahari. Tampak begitu berkilauan dibandingkan jalan raya yang menghitam. Baju kemiliteran Rusia yang dikenakannya di dalam jubah bulunya tampak pas dengan tubuh tegapnya. Kepalanya tak dihias baret, menampilkan rambut gelapnya yang bergaya _mohawk _dengan warna hitam semi biru. Matanya gelap, tak sesuai dengan orang Rusia pada umumnya.

Tapi toh, meskipun dia memiliki paras seelok orang Asia, tak akan ada satupun yang akan protes. Berani menyentuhnya pun tidak. Dia adalah keluarga bangsawan Rusia, serta baju kemiliteran dan bintang yang tersemat di bagian dada kirinya menjelaskan siapa ia, dan apa posisinya.

Beberapa mobil tua milik bangsawan melintas di sampingnya, tapi ia tak peduli. Meski beberapa orang menatapnya dengan pandangan ketakutan, segan, ataupun heran, ia tak pernah memedulikannya. Memang, seharusnya ia tak berada di sini. Seharusnya, ia berada di Moskow. Berkumpul dengan keluarganya, atau sekedar berlatih untuk mempersiapkan diri di perang dunia kedua kali ini.

Ia adalah seorang Mayor yang membawahi ratusan pasukan perang. Sedangkan ayahnya sendiri merupakan Jendral Tertinggi. Keadaan dunia sedang kacau, dimana perang antara kedua _front _tengah berlangsung panas-panasnya. Rusia, atau lebih dikenal sebagai Uni Soviet, merupakan salah satu anggota _front –front Sekutu _lebih tepatnya,yang ikut menyumbang tenaga bahkan sejak perang dunia pertama.

Seharusnya memang ia berada di Ibukota Negara. Tapi sungguh, ia membutuhkan waktu untuk kesendiriannya sekarang. Ia lelah dengan semua ini. Perang, dengan segala macam korban harta benda maupun jiwa, bukanlah pilihannya. Ia hanyalah seorang boneka yang dimainkan oleh Ayahnya. Kehidupannya sudah diatur bahkan sebelum ia lahir di dunia. Ia yang sama sekali tak tertarik dengan dunia kemiliteran, dipaksa Sang Ayah untuk mengikuti jejaknya. Dan ia muak pada dirinya sendiri yang tak mampu melawan.

Tanpa sadar, langkah kakinya membawa dirinya di sebuah taman yang tertutup salju. Semuanya memutih, dengan bias-bias cahaya mentari yang menyusup melalui celah pepohonan yang dibalut kristal-kristal putih itu. Sasuke sedikit bergidik merasakan hawa dingin yang begitu dingin. Rusia memang lebih dingin karena letak geografisnya yang dekat dengan Kutub Utara.

Dan tanpa sengaja, matanya bertemu dengan sosok berambut _pink _pucat yang duduk di bangku taman sambil memandang hamparan tanah yang tertutup salju dengan pandangan kosong. Ia mendekat, cukup penasaran pada sosok yang memakai gaun putih polos panjang sampai menyentuh tanah.

Ia memandangi gadis itu dalam diam. Gadis itu memiliki warna rambut yang unik, _pink _pucat semi pirang yang digelung namun masih menyisakan beberapa helai rambut yang ikal. Pun kulit pucat, dan mata _jade _yang tampak kosong. Jemari lentiknya terpaut di atas pangkuannya, menggenggam sebuah _éclair _yang tampak mendingin.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini, Nona?" Sasuke bertanya sopan. Sebagai bangsawan, ia telah diajarkan sopan-santun sejak ia kecil.

"Tentu." Wanita itu menjawab singkat. Tatapan matanya masih kosong, tak menatap Sasuke sedikit pun.

Sasuke bisa melihat gadis itu memiliki paras yang cantik, serta aura anggun yang amat kentara. Gaun yang dikenakannya memang sederhana, tapi Sasuke berani jamin, gaun itu sangatlah mahal –terlihat dari bahan kain itu yang merupakan sutera, juga renda-renda rumit di sekitar pinggang dan dadanya. Sasuke yakin, gadis itu merupakan keturunan bangsawan.

"Aku Sasuke. Siapa namamu, Nona?" Sasuke dengan berani bertanya. Ia sungguh penasaran pada gadis itu. Lagipula, ia tak menyebutkan nama belakangnya. Jadi, ia merasa aman akan rasa segan yang nanti akan ditunjukkan gadis itu. Bukannya ia mau menyombongkan diri, tapi keluarga _Rachmaninoff _sudah dikenal hingga penjuru dunia.

"Aku Sakura. Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Tuan." Sakura menyahut dengan ringan. Ia tersenyum, amat sangat manis. Tapi sayang, mata _jade_-nya tetap tak menatap Sasuke, tetap tampak kosong, tanpa ada binar-binar kehidupan di sana.

Sedikit merasa terhina, Sasuke mendengus. "Sakura, bisakah kau menatap mataku? Tidak sopan jika-"

"Maafkan aku." Sakura menyela. "Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk menghina anda, Tuan."

Gadis itu menunduk tanpa memberikan penjelasan lagi. Membuat Sasuke mengernyit bingung. Salah satu alisnya terangkat. Kemudian, ia bertanya, "Lalu kenapa kau tidak angkat wajahmu dan menatapku langsung? Apa kau malu –atau bagaimana?"

"Meskipun aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap wajah Anda…," Sakura melirih. "… Rasanya percuma saja."

"Percuma?" Sasuke mengulang apa yang dikatakan Sakura. "Mengapa?"

"Aku buta."

Jawaban singkat itu membuat Sasuke diam. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika gadis cantik itu buta. Padahal, ia memiliki sepasang manik mata yang begitu indah. Jika orang Rusia rata-rata berwarna mata kelabu, gadis itu memiliki warna mata hijau sejuk. Semakin indah jika ada binar-binar kehidupan di sana –makin tampak seperti lumut hijau yang terkena embun dan terbias cahaya matahari pagi. Sangat indah.

Beberapa lama keheningan merayap di antara mereka. Sakura menggigit _éclair _dingin yang semula ada di pangkuannya. Sebuah gigitan kecil, namun mampu mencapai tempat isi roti tersebut. _Raspberry. _Selai itu sedikit meluber keluar. Sasuke memandangi apa yang dilakukan Sakura dalam diam. Rasa bersalah itu sedikit mengusik hatinya. Ia merasa bersalah karena menyinggung hal sensitif seperti itu.

"… Maaf," kata Sasuke pelan setelah beberapa saat dihinggapi keheningan.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Ia telah berhenti menggigit _éclair _yang ada dalam dekapannya. "Tak apa. Sudah biasa –aku telah terbiasa."

Sasuke tahu, Sakura bicara jujur. Nada suara itu masih tenang, sama seperti saat mereka pertama kali bicara. Lagipula, sunggingan senyuman tipis di wajah elok itu membuat hati Sasuke sedikit merasa tenang.

"Sakura." Sasuke memanggil. Entah mengapa ia tidak merasa nyaman dengan keheningan yang berjalan di antara mereka. "Kenapa kau ada di sini –sendiri?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil, helaian-helaian rambutnya terbang pelan tertiup angin. "Aku merasa nyaman di sini –tak ada orang yang benci kehadiranku, ataupun berusaha menyingkirkanku. Ah! Aku bicara terlalu banyak."

"Tak apa. Aku mengerti." Sasuke menimpali. "Aku juga merasa seperti di neraka saat di rumah."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Menikmati belaian angin musim dingin yang menyapu bagian tubuh mereka yang terbuka. Sakura kembali menggigit _éclair_-nya, sedikit selai menempel di ujung bibirnya. Ia seolah tak merasa kedinginan dengan hawa musim dingin yang begitu menggigit. Sasuke sedikit berpikir, mengapa Sakura berkata bahwa banyak yang berusaha menyingkirkannya? Ia tahu Sakura bangsawan, terlihat dengan begitu jelas akan sosoknya yang begitu ekspensif.

Tapi apa sebabnya? Bukankah Sakura _hanya _gadis buta? Apa mungkin soal warisan? Sasuke sering mendengar, gonjang-ganjing perang dunia kedua juga berdampak para bangsawan Rusia dengan hartanya –mungkin mereka takut Rusia kalah dalam perang dan mereka akan dijadikan budak atau lebih parahnya dibunuh. _Siapa tahu?_ Mungkin para bangsawan itu menyebar hartanya untuk anak-anaknya dan para anak bertengkar soal pembagian yang menurut mereka kurang adil. _Che, keserakahan memang ada di mana-mana._

Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke melihat Sakura telah selesai dengan _éclair-nya. _Gadis itu tampak tak peduli dengan kehadiran Sasuke –mungkin karena Sasuke adalah orang asing baginya. Tapi entah mengapa, Sasuke tak bisa mengabaikan sosok Sakura. Gadis itu terlihat begitu menawan dengan pesonanya.

Sakura menurutnya adalah gadis bangsawan yang buta namun cantik luar biasa. Kecantikan gadis itu memang harus diakui Sasuke. Bahkan kalau boleh disebut, Sakura seperti boneka porselen yang dibungkus dengan kotak cantik penuh pita dengan bagian depannya terbuat dari kaca untuk memamerkan kecantikannya. Amat sangat cantik.

Dalam keheningan, mereka berdua melewati senja yang dinginnya menusuk tulang. Pendar-pendar oranye dari sang senja terbias di hamparan salju, terpantul bagaikan _aurora _di kutub yang begitu menawan hati. Beberapa jingga mentari menyusup melalui ranting pohon yang berselimut salju, kemudian jatuh tepat pada tubuh Sakura.

Gadis itu terlihat bagaikan batu berlian yang berkilau-kilau. Laksana patung dewi-dewi Yunani ataupun lukisan zaman _Renaissance _yang begitu menawan hati. Dan sosok Sakura juga berhasil menawan hati Sasuke. Entah mengapa, ia merasa dirinya sangat memalukan setelah membayangkan Sakura adalah _Sang Daphne _dan ia adalah _Apollo _dalam lukisan _Apollo and Daphne._

Hati Sasuke merasa tentram hanya memandang sosok itu. Serasa dalam hatinya ditumbuhi bunga-bunga mekar yang membuat perasaannya membuncah. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa ia bisa menjadi seperti ini? Dunia sekarang terlihat lebih indah dan jantungnya tak berhenti terpacu sejak tadi. Inikah… inikah yang orang sebut dengan jatuh cinta…?

_Tidak!_

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Mana mungkin ia bisa jatuh cinta pada orang yang baru pertama dikenalnya. _Itu tidak mungkin, _sangkalnya dalam hati.

"Nona Sakura!"

Sasuke mendengar ada orang yang memanggil Sakura. Dari kejauhan, ia bisa melihat sosok _butler _yang berlari-lari kecil ke arah mereka. Sasuke diam, memandangi _Sang Butler _yang sedang menstabilkan deru napasnya.

"_Seryozha?_ Kau kah itu?"

"Benar, Nona. Ini saya." _Butler _itu tersenyum singkat, meski tahu sang majikan tak akan bisa melihatnya. Dan saat mata kelabunya tertumbuk pada sosok Sasuke, ia tampak terkejut, lantas menundukkan kepalanya. "Saya tidak menyangka bisa bertemu anda di sini, Tuan _Rachmaninoff. _Maafkanlah saya, _Sergei_, yang kurang ajar ini."

"Tak apa." Sasuke menjawab singkat.

"_Rachmaninoff?" _Sakura tampak terkejut. "Maafkan saya yang lancang, Tuan."

"Tidak apa-apa." Sasuke berdecak, memberi sedikit penekanan pada kata-kata yang diucapkannya. "Aku tidak terlalu suka pada orang yang menghormatiku seakan aku ini Tuhan hanya karena silsilah keluargaku –atau jabatanku."

"Ah!" Sakura menghela napas. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sasuke."

Sakura tersenyum, dan getaran-getaran itu kembali hadir dalam tubuh Sasuke. Rasanya seperti sendi-sendi tubuhnya juga syaraf-syarafnya terkena _electric shock _yang menyenangkan. Dadanya pun bergemuruh, pipi tirusnya semakin memerah di terpaan angin musim dingin yang menggigit.

"Hn, sama-sama, Sakura."

"Ayo, _Seryozha[1]_, kita pulang."

Sasuke hanya terdiam melihat kedua manusia berbeda jenis kelamin itu berjalan menjauh.

.

.

Sasuke kembali menyusuri trotoar di jalan raya _St. Petersburg _yang kini terhias hijaunya dedaunan yang rimbun. Sambil terus berharap jika ia akan mengulangi hal yang sama seperti beberapa bulan lalu di pertengahan musim dingin. Bertemu Sakura. Entah mengapa, saat ia mendapat jatah libur dari Ayahnya setelah mengancam tak akan ikut maju perang karena kelelahan, yang terpikir olehnya adalah pergi ke _sini_.

Meski musim dingin telah pergi dan tergantikan dengan musim semi, suhu udara masih saja bisa membuat Sasuke merapatkan syal yang dirajut tangan oleh ibunya. Kini, ia memakai pakaian bebas, menanggalkan semua atribut kemiliteran kecuali sebuah pistol laras pendek yang tersemat di pinggangnya untuk berjaga-jaga.

Entah mengapa, ia merasa _St. Petersburg _lebih nyaman dibanding dengan Moskow. Semua kenangan indahnya ada di sini, dan ia merasa lebih hidup. Sasuke merasa hak-hak kemanusiannya lebih bisa diberikan dengan leluasa disini. Bukan, bukannya ia menganut _liberalisme_ seperti Amerika Serikat. Ia cinta negaranya, dan merasa _fine-fine _saja dengan politik _komunisme Soviet-Rusia. _Hanya saja, ia ingin lepas dari belenggu ayahnya dan bebas berkarir seperti apa yang dia mau.

Saat pikirannya tengah berkecamuk, saat itu pula, ia kembali melihat sosok Sakura yang sedang memakan _éclair _dengan selai _raspberry _yang meleleh melumuri roti. Rambutnya terurai, menjuntai hingga punggung. Ia_ masih _duduk di tempat yang sama, juga _éclair_ jenis yang sama.

Sasuke tersenyum dan melangkah dengan ringan ke sana. Kemudian, ia duduk di samping Sakura. "Kau masih ingat aku?"

Sakura tampak tersentak, namun sedetik kemudian ia berusaha berpikir keras untuk menggali ingatannya. "Ah!" Sakura tersenyum. "Sasuke Rachmaninoff?"

"Hn." Sasuke berdehem, berusaha mengusir buncahan rasa senang yang tiba-tiba hadir saat Sakura mengingatnya.

"Apa kau selalu ada di sini –setiap hari?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku ke sini setiap pagi, menikmati hembusan angin. Di sore hari, Sryozha akan menjemputku. Kau tahu? _Aku merasa seperti di neraka saat di rumah."_

Sasuke tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan sakura yang meniru ucapannya beberapa bulan lalu. "Yah, memang seperti itu, 'kan?"

"Um." Sakura menyodorkan _éclair _yang telah digigitnya. "Apa kau mau?"

"Tidak, aku tidak suka makanan manis," jawab Sasuke. "Kenapa kau selalu ke sini? Apa tidak bosan?"

"Di sini sepi –dan aku merasa nyaman akan hal itu. Di sini, tak ada yang memedulikan gadis buta sepertiku –kecuali kau tentu saja." Sakura tertawa kecil. Sedikit pula merasa tersanjung karena diperhatikan oleh bangsawan berkedudukan tinggi di Rusia.

"Benarkah?"

Dan obrolan-obrolan mereka mengalir begitu saja seperti candaan saat bertemu kawan lama. Mereka berbicara tentang politik, perang dunia, penemuan-penemuan, hingga musik dan seni lukisan. Semua perkembangan dunia dan ternyata, Sakura merupakan gadis berwawasan luas meski ia buta. Ia memiliki pemikiran-pemikiran cerdas yang membuat Sasuke terpana. Tuhan memang adil, bukan? Jika manusia memiliki satu kekurangan, Tuhan pun melipat gandakan kelebihannya. Hanya bagaimana cara manusia menggunakan kelebihannya untuk menutupi kekurangannya.

Getaran-getaran itu pun merambat pada keduanya. Menggelitik mereka dengan manisnya senyum, dan perasaan melayang-layang yang melambungkan jiwa ke titik tertinggi langit. Binar-binar musim semi benar-benar manjur untuk menumbuhkan segala benih, termasuk pula benih cinta ada di dalamnya. Senyum pun terundang hadir, kepahitan terusir seolah-olah asamnya kehidupan itu tak pernah terjadi.

Pun canda tawa mereka bagaikan melodi pengiring tari sang burung. Membuat sang mentari ceria dan angin melepaskan kegundahannya. Hingga senja membayang, mereka tampak tak menghiraukannya. Namun pada akhirnya, Sergei, _Butler _Sakura, menjemput gadis itu untuk pulang.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Kita lanjutkan besok." Sakura berkata dengan senyum yang terkembang. Seakan-akan, ia telah menemukan tujuan hidupnya yang semula tanpa cahaya.

"Hn, sampai besok."

Mereka berpisah saat mentari tenggelam, sinambi mengukir janji tentang hari cerah yang akan mereka lalui bersama.

.

.

Sakura tersenyum meski tahu, ia tak bisa melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Sejak semalam, ia menjadi bersemangat menanti pagi. Ia merasa begitu senang saat mengobrol dengan Sasuke kemarin. Sudah lama, ia tak mengobrol secara leluasa seperti itu. Namun, ia sedikit sedih karena tak bisa melihat bagaimana rupa Sasuke.

Bukan, bukan karena ia ingin menilai seseorang dari fisiknya. Hanya saja, ia digandrungi perasaan penasaran untuk melihat bagaimana rupa Sasuke. Tapi sudahlah, mungkin memang sudah takdirnya seperti itu.

"_Seryozha_!" Ia memanggil sang _Butler _untuk menuntunnya. Tak lama, ia mendengar pintu berderik, dan sebuah tangan yang telah lama dikenalnya menggenggam lengannya.

"Tampaknya anda sangat senang, Nona."

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Entahlah _Seryozha_, aku merasa sangat bersemangat pagi ini."

Sergei tersenyum, turut senang dengan Tuannya yang berubah menjadi pribadi yang ceria –layaknya remaja yang jatuh cinta. Perlahan-lahan, mereka menuruni tangga kayu yang disapu beledu merah. Rumah mewah itu tampak lengang, hingga mereka sampai di dasar tangga, sosok wanita dengan gaun kuning keemasan menghalangi langkah mereka.

"Mau kemana kau?" Wanita itu bertanya sinis. "Gadis _idealis _sepertimu tak akan bisa diterima di _Uni Soviet_."

Sergei berdecak, "Cukup, Nyonya. Anda tak boleh memaksakan pendapat."

"_Che," _wanita itu mendengus. "Ingatkan dia untuk sadar, dimana dia tinggal. Ini Rusia, bukan negara sembarangan yang menganut liberalisme tak beradab_."_

Wanita itu pergi. Sakura mengela napas dan memaksakan senyum. "Sudahlah, _Seryozha. _Kau seperti_ tidak tahu _perangainya saja."

Sergei hanya diam, kemudian menuntun Sakura lagi. Ia membuka sebuah pintu besar sebagai pembatas antara rumah dan dunia luar. Dalam hati, Sergei sedikit –ah, bukan, sangat merasa khawatir jika _Sasuke Rachmaninoff _tahu siapa sebenarnya Sakura. Ia khawatir jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Sergei melamun di sepanjang jalan menuju taman tempat dimana biasa Sakura menghabiskan harinya. Mereka memang tak memakai mobil seperti para bangsawan Rusia lainnya. Karena Sakura bilang, _ia sudah buta tapi tidak mau penyakitan. _Maka dari itu, mereka berangkat dengan jalan kaki. Yang kini ia pikirkan adalah Nona Mudanya. Sergei tahu, Sakura tengah dilanda cinta pertamanya. Hal itu terlihat jelas. Apalagi, ia telah bersama Sakura selama bertahun-tahun. Ia tahu benar bagaimana perangai Tuannya. Tapi mengapa Sakura jatuh cinta begitu cepat? Apa itu _benar-benar _cinta? Bukan rasa senang karena mendapat teman ngobrol yang menerima Sakura apa adanya?

Entahlah. Sergei menghempaskan karbondioksida dari mulutnya. Mereka telah sampai di taman seperti biasanya Sakura berada. Ia mendudukkan Sakura di sana dan memberikan bungkusan berisi _éclair _untuk penahan lapar. Bukannya mau menyiksa majikannya, tapi Sergei tahu benar kalau Sakura tak akan mau diajak pergi dari taman untuk pergi makan siang. Maka dari itu, ia selalu memberikan _éclair _berisi selai _raspberry _kesukaan Sakura.

"Baiklah, Nona. Saya pergi dulu."

Sergei baru saja akan membalikkan badannya sebelum Sakura menyela. "Tunggu, _Seryozha. _Apa masalah dengan Tuan John sudah selesai? Maaf karena aku tak mengurusnya secara langsung dan merepotkanmu."

Sergei tersenyum, "Sudah, Nona. Saya telah menyelesaikannnya. Tak apa, Nona, sungguh. Saya senang dapat berguna."

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Tak lama setelah Sergei pergi, Sasuke datang dengan terengah. Tampaknya, ia berlari ke taman itu.

.

.

Semuanya dimulai tanpa sisi yang jelas. Mengalur begitu saja bagai riak air di air terjun. Begitu menegangkan, menyenangkan, dan menyejukkan. Tiap canda mereka sudah seperti harmoni alam di taman yang jarang dikunjungi itu. Senyuman mereka ikut memperindah sejuknya musim semi. Dan seperti magnet yang tarik-menarik, begitupula Sakura dan Sasuke yang tengah dimabuk cinta. Mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Setiap hari di hari liburannya, Sasuke akan menemui Sakura di taman. Mereka berbicara tentang berbagai hal. Sasuke yang biasanya pendiam pun, berbicara dengan riang dan bebas menyatakan pendapatnya dengan Sakura. Ia merasa nyaman. Ia merasa bebas. Sasuke merasa… ia sangat bahagia.

Begitupula Sakura. Ia merasa hatinya terpenuhi bunga-bunga yang sedang mekar. Hidupnya berwarna meski yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan. Dan tiap kali ia tertidur, ia dapat bermimpi mengenakan gaun indah dan melakukan _waltz _dengan Sasuke yang bahkan tak pernah ia lihat wajahnya.

Cinta memang memiliki kekuatan besar bagi tiap individu.

Tetapi sayangnya, kebahagiaan itu hanya sebentar. Waktu libur yang diberikan ayah Sasuke telah habis. Sasuke harus kembali ke Moskow, kembali menjadi tombak dalam perang dunia yang semakin memanas. Tentu saja Sakura merasa sedih, tapi ia berusaha mengerti.

Janji-janji pun terikat. Tersemat dengan manis dalam hati masing-masing. Menjadi pelipur lara dalam keringnya lautan kasih mereka yang terputus untuk sementara waktu. Sambil meyakini bahwa mereka terikat oleh benang merah yang tak akan terputus oleh jarak.

"Aku janji, musim panas nanti, aku akan kembali dan membawa kakakku kemari."

.

.

Desingan peluru terdengar membelah udara. Rudal-rudal menari-nari di langit, bersamaan dengan pesawat-pesawat jet penyerang yang siap memuntahkan pelurunya. Sasuke berdiri dengan gagah, mengacungkan pistol sinambi sesekali menembaki musuh. Sebuah _scraf _bendera Rusia –meski lebih sering disebut _Uni Soviet, _tersemat di lengan kanannya.

Kini, ia berada di tanah _Nippon. _Salah satu negara yang bergabung dengan _Blok Sentral _dan dengan berani mengajak perang Amerika Serikat yang bergabung dengan _Blok Sekutu, _dimana _Uni Soviet _telah bergabung sejak perang dunia pertama.

Sasuke telah berada di Jepang sejak kabar pengeboman Hiroshima[2] oleh Amerika Serikat. _Uni Soviet _jelas akan memanfaatkan hal ini. Pengeboman ini akan menjadi ujung tombak pemenangan perang dunia kedua ini, sebagai mana dulu perang dunia pertama mengalami hal yang sama; kemenangan dipihak _Sekutu. _Apalagi, ia mendengar kabar Jerman bertekuk lutut. Makin lebarlah seringai negara-negara Sekutu lainnya.

Dan hari ini, pengeboman kedua oleh Amerika Serikat untuk Jepang akan dilaksanakan. Simpang siur kabar, Nagasakilah yang akan terkena dampak besar. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke telah naik ke pesawat milik _Uni Soviet _dan segera terbang menjauh, karena posisinya saat ini sedang berada di Nagasaki. Ia akan dengan sabar menunggu.

Baru beberapa _mil _ia terbang dari Nagasaki, pesawat milik Amerika Serikat melintas di depannya. Sasuke menyeringai; informasi yang diperolehnya tak salah sama sekali. Dilepaskannya baret dari kepalanya, kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya pada tumpuan tempat duduknya. Ia memandangi awan dalam senyum.

"Kemarin _Little Boy[3], _sekarang _Fat Man[4]. Arthur memang _sangat suka _permainan katak[5]. _Apalagi kepala sukunya _Kennedy. _Dasar Amerika sialan."

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah pengeboman Hiroshima dan Nagasaki, Sasuke kembali ke Jepang. Dengan gagah berani, disertai sang kakak ia berdiri di hadapan Kaisar Jepang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Sasuke hanya menyeringai, menikmati rasa senangnya berada di puncak kemenangan.

_Itachi Racmaninoff, _kakak Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia sangat bangga terhadap kemajuan adiknya. Terasa baru beberapa hari yang lalu Sasuke masih merengek padanya, kemudian mengadu pada sang Ibu. Waktu memang berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Adiknya kini mampu menyumbang banyak untuk kemenangan _Uni Soviet. _Pernah ia dengar, Ayahnya, _Fugaku Rachmaninoff, _mengatakan bahwa ia sangat bangga terhadap kedua putranya.

Itachi bersyukur, setidaknya, adiknya mampu menyamainya. Dan ia terus berharap agar adiknya mampu melampauinya, dan membawa _Uni Soviet _menjadi negara adidaya di dunia.

"Jadi, bagaimana, _Kaisar?" _Sasuke menggertak. "Saya sebagai wakil _Uni Soviet _menyatakan perang dengan Jepang."

Sang Kaisar menggeram, "_Nippon _tak ada urusan dengan negara komunis sepertimu, Anak Muda. Kami sedang berperang dengan-"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Pak Tua." Sasuke menguap. "Amerika bilang mereka bosan dengan Jepang yang ternyata tak ada apa-apanya. Aku sudah tahu, Pak Tua. Jepang dalam keadaan terdesak. Berani bertaruh tanggal pertengahan nanti Jepang akan mengaku kalah?"

Sang Kaisar tampak menahan emosinya mati-matian. Sasuke menyeringai melihat ancamannya berhasil. Itachi yang melihatnya tersenyum. _Sejak dulu Sasuke memang sangat ahli mengancam._

"Sudahlah, Sasuke," lerai Itachi. "Dan dengar Kaisar, _Uni Soviet_ akan menyerang Jepang jika tidak ada tanda-tanda kau menyerah. Tak hanya _Little Boy _ataupun _Fat Man. Uni Soviet _akan mengirimkan bom yang mampu membuat Jepang tenggelam."

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar ancaman kakaknya. _Membuat Jepang tenggelam? _Sasuke ingin tertawa atas perkataan kakaknya. Ia tahu, Kaisar tolol itu akan percaya karena _Uni Soviet _juga dikenal akan keganasannya. Tapi bom sedahsyat _itu? _Sasuke saja baru tahu ada bom sedahsyat _Little Boy _dan _Fat Man _milik Amerika yang mampu membumbungkan _asap jamur _setinggi delapan belas kilometer saking dahsyatnya.

"Ayo kita pergi, Sasuke."

Kedua kakak beradik itu melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan kerajaan Jepang yang pasti sedang kacau. Mereka terpojok oleh keangkuhan mereka sendiri. _Siapa suruh nekat mengebom pangkalan militer Amerika Serikat di Pearl Harbour? _Sasuke mendengus. Perang ini sudah membuatnya lelah, dan ia ingin mengakhirinya secepat mungkin.

"Kak," panggil Sasuke.

Itachi yang akan naik mobil pun memalingkan pandangnya pada Sasuke, "Ada apa, Adikku?"

"A-aku…." Sasuke meragu. "Aku… ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang. Tapi tolong, jangan bilang dulu kepada Ayah dan Ibu."

Itachi menyeringai, "Hee? Siapa orang istimewa yang mampu memesona Adikku yang tampan ini, huh?"

Sasuke merona mendengar godaan kakaknya. "Diam!" Bentaknya kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil. Itachi hanya tertawa melihat kepolosan adiknya. Lagipula, reaksi Sasuke sangat manis. Membuatnya ingin tertawa.

.

.

Musim panas akan berlalu sebentar lagi. Hari-hari perang mulai tenggelam. Setelah Jepang mengaku kalah tanpa syarat kepada _Sekutu, _saat-saat dimana Sasuke menghabiskan waktunya untuk berperang sudah mulai berkurang. Meski, kini _Uni Soviet _terjebak dengan masalah lain.

Kedua negara berbeda cara politik itu kini terlibat _cold war –_perang dingin. Ditambah keduanya kini telah menjadi negara adidaya terbesar di dunia, dengan kekuasaan yang besar. Rusia dan Amerika Serikat tengah berlomba-lomba memperluas pengaruh ajaran mereka –komunis dan liberalis, ke seluruh dunia. Untuk membuktikan siapa yang paling berkuasa.

Kini kedua negara Adidaya itu saling berperang. Bukan perang fisik atau konfrontasi. Melainkan berperang untuk saling memengaruhi sejawatnya ataupun _negara dunia ketiga[6]. _Rusia dan Amerika Serikat berusaha menanamkan ideologi mereka –komunis dan liberalis, terhadap negara-negara lain.Mereka berlomba-lomba untuk membuktikan bahwa dirilah terhebat. Karena ideologi merupakan harga diri bangsa.

_Well, _Sasuke tak terlalu tertarik dengan masalah politik negaranya sekarang. Ia telah begitu lelah dengan perang yang sama sekali tak pernah diminatinya. Ia ingin menikmati hidupnya barang sejenak. Mencoba bernafas dengan tenang, dan merasakan kehangatan cahaya matahari. Ia ingin beristirahat sebentar, menikmati hidupnya yang sama sekali tidak kekal abadi.

Pun, hari ini ia akan menepati janjinya dengan Sakura. Hari ini, mereka, Sasuke dan Itachi, berangkat ke _St. Petersburg._ Sasuke tak dapat menahan sunggingan bibirnya. Rasa rindunya kini akan terbayar sudah. Hari-harinya dari gelimpangan mayat, bau mesiu, dan bombardir peluru akan terlepas. Hidupnya akan mulai tenang.

Setelah sampainya di taman tempat dimana biasanya Sakura duduk, Sasuke segera turun dari mobil. Itachi sedikit tertawa geli melihat adiknya yang kelewat bersemangat. Itachi sedikit bertanya-tanya, _perempuan seperti apa yang mampu membuat Sasuke bertekuk lutut seperti itu?_

"Sakura!"

Sasuke berlari menyusul Sakura yang duduk di bangku taman. Seperti biasa, ia sedang memakan _éclair raspberry _yang selainya sedikit melumer keluar. Sakura menoleh, kemudian tersenyum setelah tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Itu adalah kekasihnya.

Itachi sedikit mengernyit mendengar adiknya memanggil nama _Sakura. _Ia seperti pernah mendengar nama serupa. Tapi, ia lupa entah dimana. Mungkin saat ia berada di Jepang? Bisa saja, kan?

Itachi bisa melihat adiknya tengah memeluk seorang gadis berambut _pink _pucat. Gadis itu sangat cantik, dengan gaun berenda-renda yang amat mewah. Hampir saja Sasuke mencium Sakura jika Itachi tak memperingatkan.

"Hn," Sasuke berdeham, mengusir rasa malunya. "Kenalkan, Kak. Ini Sakura."

Itachi dan Sakura saling menjabat tangan, kemudian menyebutkan nama masing-masing. Itachi sedikit mengernyit, ia merasa, bahwa ia pernah melihat Sakura sebelumnya. Ia merasa _de javu._

"Siapa, Sasuke?" Sakura bertanya.

"Sesuai janjiku, Sakura. Dia kakakku." Sasuke membelai wajah Sakura, kemudian menyampirkan helaian-helaian rambut Sakura yang terurai.

"Sakura…?"

Itachi mengeja kembali nama Sakura. Seolah mengingat-ngingat tiap detail penting yang akan menyatukan _puzel_ membentuk suatu kepastian. Dan seolah dihantam palu godam, ia menemukan jawaban yang mengejutkan.

"_Kau Sakura Kalashnikov?"_

.

.

"Kak, kumohon! Jangan katakana hal itu kepada Ayah. Kumohon, Kak. Aku mencintainya."

Sasuke terus saja memohon kepada Sang Kakak sekembalinya ke Moskow. Itachi berada di depannya, berjalan dengan emosi yang sulit diartikan. Pertemuan tadi tidak berjalan lancar, hanya kecanggungan yang merayap di antara mereka.

"Kak, kumohon…."

Itachi sedikit merasa iba juga terhadap adiknya. Tapi, ia tak bisa membiarkan hal ini. Rasa nasionalismenya sungguh besar. Dan ia didik untuk mengatakan kebenaran, bukan menutupi kejahatan. Sebenarnya, ia cukup bimbang. Namun, entah mengapa, ia yakin kalau apa yang akan dilakukannya –mengungkap kebenaran Sakura, adalah hal yang paling benar.

_Sakura Kalashnikov. _Merupakan anak dari _Mikhail Kalashnikov. _Ayahnya merupakan pembuat senjata api yang memasok persenjataan Rusia saat perang. Senjatanya terkenal dengan efektifitas yang sangat tinggi. Lantas, apa yang salah?

Sakuralah yang salah. Ia sudah dikenal menjadi buronan Rusia. Karena diam-diam, ia menyelundupkan senjata dan memasoknya ke Jepang dan Amerika Serikat. Ia menjadi sosok pendukung liberalisme Amerika Serikat dan menentang komunisme yang telah dianut Rusia. Padahal, jelas Rusia sedang perang dingin dengan Amerika Serikat. Hal ini juga didukung oleh abdi pribadinya, Sergei, sebagai tangan kanannya. Pantas saja ia menjadi buronan karena dianggap mengkhianati negara.

Itachi menutup matanya, berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Ia membalik dan menyengkram kedua bahu Sasuke. "Lebih baik aku mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya, Sasuke. Dia seorang buronan dank au berusaha menyembunyikannya? Kau bisa terimbas dampaknya."

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku mencintainya, Kak. Dialah orang yang bisa membuatku bahagia. Dia orang yang-"

"Aku mengerti, Sasuke." Itachi memotong perkataan Sasuke. "Tapi, kau tahu sendiri seperti apa Ayah itu. Kau merupakan seorang militer, abdi negara. Sudah sepantasnya melakukan hal ini."

"Militer _bullshit! _Aku tak pernah menginginkan jabatan ini! Aku tak pernah sudi menjadi anjing penurut yang dijalankan Ayah! Aku tak pernah sudi menjadi anjing negara ini!"

_**PLAK!**_

Itachi menampar adiknya. Ia sungguh marah dengan adiknya yang menghina Ayah dan negaranya. Meski, ia telah menyesal menampar Sasuke, tapi baginya itu pantas. Sasuke juga harus mengontrol kata-katanya.

Air mata turun melalui pipi pucat Sasuke. Ia sungguh merasa sakit. Bukan fisiknya, melainkan hatinya. Inikah, inikah jalan Tuhan yang dipilihkan untuknya? Setragis inikah? Ia sudah merelakan untuk memendam segala cita-citanya, segala keinginannya untuk menuruti sang Ayah yang menginginkannya menjadi militer. Ia sudah menahan gejolak hatinya yang membenci perang. Ia sudah cukup tersiksa.

Dan kini, kebahagiaan yang bisa didapatkannya akan terenggut? Sasuke _benar-benar _mencintai Sakura. Mengapa Tuhan begitu senang mempermainkannya? Disaat ia mendapat kebahagiaan, hal itu dicabut dengan begitu mudahnya. Apa salahnya? Mengapa ia yang terus mengalami penderitaan?

Hatinya sudah teriris-iris. Hanya karena ideologi bodoh, hanya karena hal sepele, cintanya harus mati. Terlindas, dan dikubur dalam-dalam demi negara. Omong kosong macam apa ini?

"Maaf, Sasuke. Aku harus melakukannya, apapun yang terjadi. Aku mengerti, kau akan membenciku pada akhirnya."

.

.

Hari yang paling dibenci Sasuke akhirnya tiba. Hari dimana Sakura akan dieksekusi. Ini adalah ganjaran setimpal atas pengkhianatan terhadap negara. Sasuke tak bisa untuk tidak membenci dirinya sendiri. Ia masih sangat lemah, yang bahkan untuk memperjuangkan cintanya saja tidak mampu.

Hari-hari sebelum eksekusi pun dijalaninya di rumah dengan penjagaan ketat. Karena ayahnya tak mau Sasuke menyelundupkan buronan negara. Ayahnya sangat marah mengetahui anaknya berhubungan dengan buronan. Sasuke sendiri sangat _shock _mengetahui kekasihnya adalah buronan. Karena sebelum diberitahu Itachi, Sasuke sama sekali tak mengerti akan latar belakang Sakura.

Daun-daun berguguran, menjadi penghias jalan-jalan hitam. Hari ini pula, cintanya layu. Tapi tak akan pernah mati. Karena Sasuke akan menjaganya hingga akhir hayatnya. Dan sekalipun ingin, Sasuke tak akan pernah bisa membenci kakaknya. Karena ia tahu, inilah hal benar yang akan dilakukan perwira terhadap negaranya. Pengabdian, juga rasa nasionalisme yang begitu besar.

"Sakura…." Sasuke memanggil nama Sakura dengan lirih. Mata hitamnya memandang sayu pada sosok dibalik jeruji besi yang akan dieksekusi beberapa menit lagi.

Sakura tersenyum, dan mengulurkan tangannya. Ia mengelus kepala Sasuke, pun dirasanya air mata lelaki itu membasahi jemarinya. Sakura tahu, Sasuke pasti amat sangat terpukul. Berbeda dengannya yang sudah memprediksikan hal ini akan terjadi. Sejak awal, ia tahu, jika berhubungan dengan keluarga _Rachmaninoff, _hidupnya akan terancam. Ia pun telah diperingatkan oleh Sergei. _Ah, _ia jadi teringat _Sergei _yang eksekusinya dilakukan sebelum eksekusi dirinya.

Tapi, ia benar-benar tulus mencintai lelaki itu. Meski ia buta, ia masih tetap bisa merasa. Dan hatinya tak pernah salah. Ia mencintai lelaki itu apa adanya, terlepas dari nama keluarga ataupun jabatan yang diembannya. Sakura tahu, jika dulu ia tak berkhianat kepada negara, ia dan Sasuke akan bisa memadu kasih lebih lama lagi.

Namun, itupun jika waktu dapat diputar kembali. Ia tak begitu menyesal menjadi orang beraliran liberalisme. Karena baginya, kebebasan pribadi tak boleh dikekang oleh negara. Karena kebebasan itu adalah milik tiap individu. Ia menyalurkan senjata-senjata buatan ayahnya, semata hanya karena ayahnya tak perlu terlilit hutang karena biaya pengobatannya yang tak main-main. Ayahnya telah berusaha mengobati kebutaannya akibat kelalainnya sendiri. Dan ia amat menyesali itu. Dan mungkin senjata yang dibeli Rusia cukup untuk membiayainya, tapi tak cukup untuk meneruskan hidupnya. Maka dari itu, ia melakukan semuanya.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura.

Jemari mereka bertaut, saling mengisi kekosongan satu sama lain. Hati keduanya tercubit, diremuk dalam sekali sentak. Air mata Sakura pun menetes, jatuh ke lantai yang dingin.

"Bawa aku ke ruang eksekusi sekarang."

.

.

Sasuke menatap sendu sosok Sakura yang berdiri di tengah ruangan. Disaksikan para petinggi Rusia. Eksekusi akan dilakukan dengan cara tembak mati. Sasuke ingin sekali berlari ke arah Sakura, menarik gadis itu pergi dari sana. Tapi ia sadar, ia tak akan pernah bisa melakukan hal itu.

Detik demi detik terasa sangat berat. Sakura hanya mencoba untuk tersenyum, dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dan kemudian-

_**Dorr!**_

Tembakan tepat bersarang di ulu hatinya. Sasuke tanpa aba-aba langsung berlari ke arah Sakura. Menopang gadis itu agar tidak ambruk ke tanah. Hatinya sakit, amat sangat sakit. Semuanya kini berakhir tragis. Cinta pertamanya berakhir mengenaskan.

Disisa-sisa kesadarannya, Sakura mencoba tersenyum. Kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Sasuke. Bibir mereka bertemu, bersamaan dengan air mata yang mengalir begitu derasnya. Sakura bersyukur ia buta karena ia jadi tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke. Pasti akan mengiris hatinya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Keduanya terucap bersamaan. Disusul hembusan napas terakhir Sakura.

_**OWARI**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_A/N:_

_**[1] Nama panggilang khas Rusia. Misalnya Sergei jadi Seryozha. Stefan jadi Stephanyc.**_

_[2] Pengeboman Hiroshima oleh Amerika Serikat pada tanggal 6 Agustus 1945 saat perang dunia II_

_**[3] Little Boy, nama bom yang dipakai oleh AS untuk mengebom Hiroshima**_

_[4] Fat Man, nama bom yang dipakai AS untuk mengebom Nagasaki_

_**[5] Permainan katak, maksudnya adalah taktik loncat katak. Taktik yang dipakai Jendral Daouglas Mac Arthrur yang membawa kemenangan AS di Perang Dunia II**_

_[6] Negara dunia ketiga adalah negara yang lahir setelah berakhirnya perang dunia kedua. Misalnya Indonesia yang merdeka setelah PD II berakhir._

_**Feelingnya gak dapet ya? Maaf deh :(**_

_**Maaf juga kalo ada banyak kesalahan. :")**_

_Soal kok aku ganti-ganti, Uni Soviet atau Rusia. __**Emang sengaja**__ kok. Biar pas aja ama situasinya. Kalo pas perang Uni Soviet, pas udah enggak, kuganti jadi Rusia. Tapi, keduanya sama kok :))_

_Oh ya, kisah SasuSaku disini __**murni fiksi**__ karya imajinasiku :)) Kalian boleh percaya soal penjelasan perangnya (maaf kalo ada salah dikit yaa ;) ) _

_Dan sebenernya, Sergei yang nama keluarganya itu Rachmaninoff (Sergei Rachmaninoff termasuk tokoh yang berpengaruh di Rusia). Dan nama Kalashnikov milik Sakura itu emang bener dari Mikhail Kalashnikov, pembuat senjata AK yg serinya aku lupa 'p'_

_And well, kok aku __**kepikiran sequel**__ yaaa? 'p'_

_SPECIAL FOR SASUSAKU FANDAAAAYYYY! YEAAAAYYY!_

_**HAPPY SSFD SAVERS!**_

_**Because**__ we __**are**__ under __**the**__ same __**sky**__,_

_**-Hydrilla :)**_

_._

_._

_**OMAKE**_

Sasuke Rachmaninoff berjalan di trotoar _St. Petersburg. _Ia kembali ke taman dimana ia biasa bertemu dengan Sakura. Memang, ia tak bisa melupakan kejadian itu dan masih merasa sedih. Cintanya pada Sakura pun masih berkobar hingga sekarang. Tapi, ia berusaha untuk merelakannya. Karena ia tahu, semua ini adalah jalan Tuhan, dan ia tak boleh mengeluh.

Ia pandangi kursi tempat dimana biasanya Sakura duduk. Ia memandanginya cukup lama, sambil terbayang jika Sakura masih ada di dunia. Ia berkhayal jika saat ini Sakura sedang memakan _éclair _seperti biasa, kemudian tersenyum ke arahnya saat Sasuke datang.

Tapi, ia sadar jika itu mustahil. Ia merutuki kebodohannya, kemudian duduk di tempat yang sama dengan Sakura. Ia menaruh sebuah kotak berisi _éclair raspberry _yang biasanya dimakan oleh Sakura. Sambil terus berharap jika suatu saat Sakura akan datang dan memakan _éclair _tersebut.

_Ah, _ia memang mulai gila.

Namun, ia tak peduli. Yang kini ia lakukan adalah memandangi matahari senja. Rona-rona jingga terbias di salju-salju putih, menemaninya dalam remang. Sasuke akan berharap, dan terus berharap.

"_Semoga reinkarnasi itu benar adanya."_

_**THE END**_


End file.
